mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostbusters Mob
The Ghostbusters '''were founded by three evicted Kung Fu who defected from the Friksarmy Mob in early 2014. The three girls were found with seven pups, most likely beloning to Gypys. Luka established dominance and a month later two Baobab males joined the group from the Friksarmy. Their main rivals the Friksarmy kept stealing the Ghostbuster's pups, however the Ghostbusters started to gain numbers when several Friksarmy meerkats switch sides to the Ghostbusters. Dominant Pair Female dominance was taken by Luka. Then two Baobab males joined the group with the oldest, Shredder taking dominance. Despite former dominant male of the Friksarmy Lanky Dave joining the group, Shredder managed to hold on to his position of dominant male. Current Members The Ghostbusters have 18 members as of September 2014. Luka (VKUF057) '''Dominant Female Shredder (VBBM063) Dominant Male ''' Lanky Dave (VBBM044) Speak No Evil (VBBM068) Jay-B (VBBM075) Dexter Morgan (VBBM078) Sundanace Kid (VBBM081) Tits McGee (VKUF055) Gypsy (VKUF058) Tyke (VKUF061) Janine (VGBF001) Peter (VGBM002) Cindy (VGBF003) Egon (VGBM004) Ray (VGBM005) Cynthia (VGBF006) Winston (VGBM007) Slimer (VGBM008) VGBM011 VGBF012 VFAM006 VGBM013 VGBM014 VGBF015 VGBF016 VGBF017 All Known Members A list of meerkats who joined or were born in the Ghostbusters. Luka (VKUF057) Gypsy (VKUF058) Tyke (VKUF061) VGBF001 VGBM002 VGBF003 VGBM004 VGBM005 VGBF006 VGBM007 Shredder (VBBM063) Speak No Evil (VBBM068) VGBM008 VGBF009 VGBF010 VGBM011 VGBF012 Sundanace Kid (VBBM081) VGBM013 Tits McGee (VKUF055) Lanky Dave (VBBM044) VFAM006 VGBP014 VGBP015 VGBP016 VGBP017 Rivals The Ghostbusters formed within the the Friksarmy's territory so they became their main rivals. Later the Ghostbusters started to encounter the Chalibonkas and Skyfish Mob. History '''January 2014: '''Luka, Gypsy and Tyke were discovered with seven pups, VGBP001, VGBP002, VGBP003, VGBP004, VGBP005, VGBP006 and VGBP007. Luka became the dominant female and was pregnant. Two encounters with Friksarmy. '''February 2014: Shredder and Speak No Evil joined the group. Luka, Gypsy, and Tyke were pregnant. Shredder became the dominant male. March 2014: '''Luka gave birth to Slimer. Gypsy aborted her litter. Tyke was pregnant. Gypsy and Tyke were evicted once each. '''April 2014: Tyke gave birth to VGBF009, VGBF010, VGBM011 and VGBF012. Luka and Gypsy were pregnant. Two encounters with Friksarmy. May 2014: '''Luka was pregnant. Gypsy aborted. One encounter with Friksarmy. '''June 2014: '''Sundance Kid joined the group. Luka gave birth to VGBPM013. Gypsy and Tyke were evicted. Speak No Evil went roving. '''July 2014: '''Lanky Dave, Tits McGee and VFAM006 joined the group. '''August 2014: Tyke was pregnant. Luka aborted but quickly got pregnant again. September 2014: '''Luka was pregnant. Lanky Dave, Sundance Kid and Speak No Evil went roving. '''October 2014: Luka gave birth to VGBP014, VGBP015, VGBP016 and VGBP017. November 2014: '''Luka was pregnant. Tits McGee, Gypsy and Tyke were evicted. Two encounters with Skyfish. Uncil Phil, Jay-B and Dexter Morgan joined the group. '''December 2014: '''Luka aborted. Luka was pregnant. Gypsy, Tyke and Tits McGee were evicted. Three encounters with Skyfish. '''Janaury 2015: Luka gave birth to VGBP018, VGBP019 and VGBP020. February 2015: Landy Dave and Speak No Evil went roving. '''March 2015: '''Tit McGee was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs